I Never Left Your Side
by PrinRue
Summary: While on the way to a family vacation, a horrible medical emergency befalls the Pines family. With Dipper fighting for his health, Mabel is faced with one of the most difficult times she's ever been through. Twin bonding.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends, and welcome to my next multi chapter adventure! Buckle up, because this one is going to be a journey. **

**I'm diving back into the special bond and connection established between Dipper and Mabel in ****_Part of My Mind,_**** only this time, the stakes are even higher. **

**What will happen to our beloved mystery twins? Will they be okay? Why do we as fans love torturing them? Why am I asking so many rhetorical questions?**

**Read on to find out!**

* * *

"Dipper… Diiipper… waaaake up, bro."

Mabel frowned impatiently as she shuffled closer to her sleeping brother, poking his cheek. "Diiiip. Come on, sleepyhead!" Mabel poked him again to no avail. "Hm." In one quick motion, she yanked the comforter off the bed, yelling "Dipper!"

Her action finally had her desired effect, and the boy sprang awake, startled.

"Wha… Mabel…" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"You know what day it is?" The girl excitedly asked.

Dipper blinked. "Saturday?"

"Guess again!"

"June 18?"

"Do I need to wake you up again?"

"In another… three hours…" Dipper let his head fall back on his pillow.

"Not today, brother!" Mabel pulled the pillow out from under him. "Because it's more than Saturday the 18th… it's vacation time!"

"Vacation…" Dipper suddenly became just as awake as his twin. "Vacation!" The eleven year old all but leapt out of bed, much to Mabel's delight.

"That's right! All the way to Arizona! For one whole week!" Mabel said, before racing out of his room.

Dipper grabbed his lucky brown cap and pre-packed suitcase, rushing through his morning routine before following his sister down the stairs.

The twins' parents were waiting for them in the living room.

"Finally you're up, Dipper. We've been waiting forever," Mrs. Pines joked. "Didn't think we'd have to sic The Sister on you, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"You have everything you need in there?" Mr. Pines asked his kids.

"Yep. I triple checked it last night!" Dipper answered proudly.

"Alright then. Pines family, move out!" The father held the front door for the kids and wife, before heading out himself.

Once everything was loaded in, the family car pulled away.

Something was off, though. He didn't know exactly what it was, but Dipper felt… odd. Like he was slightly floating, almost making him feel sick. Which was weird considering he never got carsickness. He brushed it aside, assuming it was anticipation of the trip.

Mabel, however, felt something too. She couldn't quite figure out what, but knew something was off with her brother. She just hoped he was simply nervous about their trip.

Still, she couldn't help but cast a worried glance at Dipper, who was silently watching out the window, as the car made its way towards the airport.

* * *

**Will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, friends, to the next installment of I Never Left Your Side! I don't have anything specific to say about this chapter, so without further ado...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bro!"

Dipper snapped awake.

"You conked out on us again! Dad was just talking to you!" Mabel said.

"O-oh, I'm sorry-" Dipper started.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing serious. I was just letting you know we're stopping for some breakfast." Mr. Pines told him.

Mabel laughed. "How late were you up last night, Dip?"

Dipper looked down, thinking. He actually hadn't been up that late, for once. Usually he was reading into the early hours of the morning, but last night… last night he'd actually fallen asleep pretty early. Still, not wanting to worry anyone, he answered, "Yeah, must've gotten caught up in a novel again…". He noticed the suspicious glance from his sister, but quickly averted his gaze.

"Try not to do that so much, Dipper," the mother commented.

"I know… so, breakfast!" Dipper quickly popped open the car door to avoid talking any longer, causing the rest of the family to follow suit. It was just a chain breakfast joint they'd stopped at, nothing too special, but still good.

Once the Pines had settled at a table and gotten their drinks, the waitress came back to take their orders.

"For you, ma'am?" The short woman asked Mrs. Pines.

"Oh, I'll split a classic with my husband."

"Alright, how about you, miss?"

"A six stack-" Mabel started, only to be silenced by the look her father gave her. "Um, 4… 3 stack of pancakes, please."

"Sounds good, and for you?"

Dipper looked at her and laughed nervously. "Um… I'm good. Thanks."

The waitress looked surprised but said nothing more, leaving to go put in the orders.

As soon as she was gone, the parents swooped in.

"Dipper, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch." Mrs. Pines said, her voice thick with concern.

"I'm just… really not hungry." He answered, chancing a look toward Mabel. Mabel was staring wide-eyed at him, her lips pursed together. "It's not a big deal…" he trailed off.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines exchanged looks before Mr. Pines sighed and said, "Fine, but you need to have at least a bite of your sister's pancake."

"What?" Mabel interjected, before seeing the looks on her parents' faces. "I mean, uh, yeah, of course." She quickly shoved the straw of her orange juice into her mouth and took a long drink, glancing up at her parents every once in a while.

Finally, the food came out. Dipper could hardly look at it without feeling sick. It took every bit of his willpower to eat that bite of pancake without giving away his discomfort. He tried to sit as calmly and "normally" as possible while the family ate, just begging for it to be over so they could continue to the airport.

Half an hour later, the Pines were back on their way to Oakland. But he knew he wasn't out of the clear yet.

"So… Dipper. What's with not being hungry?" Mrs. Pines started from the passenger seat. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Really."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure it's just… the excitement."

"Okay…" the mother said, giving him one last concerned look before turning back around.

Dipper sighed and looked back out the window. Truth was, he didn't know if it was just excitement. Anticipation was known for making you lose your appetite… But was it known for making you tired?

Or… for an aching pain in your side?

* * *

**And the plot thickens! What could possibly be ailing our dear Dipper Pines? Find out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to I Never Left Your Side! Things only get more intense from here!**

**I want to give a little about out to a friend of mine, who goes by he user Disneyanimationfan, for helping me with this story. He is an aircraft enthusiast and helped me with getting all the right details on the in-flight scenes. Thanks again!**

**Now without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

The Pines family raced to their terminal once they arrived at Oakland International, having been informed their flight was early. They made it through the gate with minutes to spare, and all took a collective deep breath once they boarded.

Of course, it hadn't helped that the run to board forced Dipper to push himself harder just to appear like he was fine. Now he was even more exhausted than before, and the cramping pain in his side was steadily intensifying.

"Thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines," the PA system began, "now stay tuned for some important preflight messages. Or don't, we don't really care either way."

Mabel chuckled. She'd been excited to hear this airline was known for their humorous announcements.

She looked over at her brother, only for her smile to drop. She wasn't expecting him to laugh at the silly messages, but she _definitely_ wasn't expecting him to look so… off. Her heart twinged with worry, and she elbowed him in the side, only for him to recoil in apparent pain at the touch.

Mabel instantly pulled her arm away. "Dipper, are you alright?" She whispered, her voice thick with concern.

"I'm… fine…" he said through gritted teeth. "Just must've slept funny…"

Mabel looked worriedly from him to her parents across the aisle and a row back. They were busy stowing their laptops for takeoff. She looked back to Dipper. "Okay…" her voice came out uneasy.

Dipper, however, was truly beginning to think, _yeah, maybe I'm not fine_. Still, he brushed it aside, knowing he was prone to imagining the worst case scenario in everything. It was probably nothing.

The plane began to taxi to the runway, waiting a minute before pulling onto the long strip of pavement for takeoff.

"Ready, bro?" Mabel asked, smiling at him and squeezing his hand.

Dipper forced himself to smile back. "Ready."

A moment later, the engines started up, and the aircraft accelerated until the wheels lifted off.

"Arizona here we come!" Mabel cheered, earning a shush from Mr. and Mrs. Pines behind them.

For the first twenty minutes, everything seemed fine. The seatbelt light had clicked off, the attendants roaming the cabin offering refreshments. Dipper was focussing on the clouds outside the window (he and Mabel were trading off the window seat each flight) in an attempt to take his mind off of the waves of nausea hitting him. It was working, too.

That is, until it happened.

Sharp, acute pain suddenly hit him, so hard he momentarily forgot how to breathe. It was almost as if someone had driven a knife into his right side, twisting it deeper with each passing moment. He could feel himself losing grip on consciousness, wondering if this was what it felt like to die.

Mabel felt it too. Not the physical agony, but the sensation of something gone horribly wrong. Forgetting her magazine, Mabel looked up in a panic.

Just in time to see Dipper black out.

* * *

**Wow, that was a pretty evil cliffhanger. I'm sorry... mostly. **

**I hope you'll all join me next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry (not sorry) about that cliffhanger! Let's skip all the intro stuff, and just get into it, huh?**

* * *

"Dipper!"

Mabel unbuckled her seatbelt, her heart and mind racing. Her first instinct was to her brother, to see if he was okay, but she quickly suppressed that desire. She couldn't do much to help him; he needed a professional. Mabel jumped from her seat, crossing the aisle to her parents seats.

"Mom! Dad!" She could feel other passengers eyes turn to her, but she didn't care.

Mr. Pines looked up from his laptop, prepared to give his daughter another talking to about noise- then he saw her face. Pale and clearly panicked, her eyes wide and shining with tears.

"Mabel? Wha-"

"Dipper! He… he just collapsed! I don't kn-"

The father didn't let her finish. He quickly shook his napping wife awake, simultaneously yelling for a medic and pulling off his seatbelt. "Anyone? Is anyone here a doctor?" He knelt down beside his son, feeling his wrist for a pulse. It was there, thank everything, it was there.

By now, one of the flight attendants was beside them, the other one trying to calm the frightened passengers down.

"Doctor! I need a doctor!" Mr. Pines yelled again, his mind only able to focus on the unconscious form of his boy.

"I am a doctor!" A man with brown-gray hair stood up from one of the rows in the back of the cabin, swiftly moving toward the family. "Please, move back."

"No!"

Mabel wondered who had said that, until she realized it was her voice. "No, I can't leave him!"

"Mabel, he needs space-" Mrs. Pines pulled on her daughter's arm, but Mabel shook her away.

"I can't leave him! He's my twin brother! I- I…" Mabel took a shuddering breath, tears now pouring from her eyes.

"Sweetie, I know you're scared, but you need to let him see your brother." The flight attendant set her hand on Mabel's shoulder. "We don't know what's wrong with him and it could be serious."

Mabel swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding. She felt her father's arms wrap around her and lift her up, but she never let her eyes leave Dipper. The doctor moved closer to him, soon blocking him from her sight.

"Mabel?"

The girl jumped, looking over at her mother.

"What happened?" Mrs. Pines blinked, a few tears escaping her as well.

"I… I don't kn…" Mabel drifted off. She could feel something. Almost like… a burning sensation on her side.

Her side.

Her mind flashed back to when she'd elbowed Dipper, and he'd recoiled in pain.

It was something to do with his side.

"His side." She whispered.

"What? Mabel?"

Mabel turned back to her parents. "Tell the doctor to check his side!" The parents exchanged glances for a moment before Mr. Pines nodded and moved back to where the doctor was looking at Dipper.

"My daughter said to look at his side." He told the man. "She was sitting with him, so she's probably right."

The doctor nodded and rolled up the boy's shirt. The Pines family watched on bated breath, only for the doctor's face to turn worried. He turned back to them and said sternly, "I think I know what it is. We need the flight attendant. Now!"

"What? What's wrong with him?" Mrs. Pines cried.

"I think it's his appendix. How old is he?"

"E-eleven."

"That's when it becomes more common…" the doctor pushed past the family, hurrying to the attendant. "We need to get this child to a hospital immediately," the man told her. "He needs surgery as soon as possible."

Mr. Pines looked at his wife, his face frozen with shock. She looked back, her heart feeling like it had stopped.

All the while, Mabel's eyes never left her brother.

* * *

**And it is revealed! I actually spent quite a while researching appendicitis to try and get all the symptoms and experience correct. Hopefully it shows! **

**What will the pilots do? How will we get Dipper to the hospital? Find out next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notice: I am currently on vacation until the 14th, so this may be the only update during these two weeks. I couldn't just leave you hanging though, so I had to get at least one chapter out. But just know that I'll probably be quiet for the next 12 days...**

**Anyway, on with the next chapter!**

* * *

"Hello, passengers, this is the pilot speaking. Due to an on board medical emergency, our flight will be making a diversion to San Jose. We apologize for any inconvenience."

A chorus of sighs, gasps, and groans rang out among the cabin, but the Pines family barely heard it. Mabel sent an icy glare toward one particularly objective passenger, quickly silencing him, before turning back to her brother.

He was cradled in Mrs. Pines arms, head resting in her lap, as she gently stroked his hair. He still hadn't woken up since blacking out nearly ten minutes ago, and every second spent in the dark worried Mabel more and more. She didn't like when she couldn't reach him, couldn't feel his presence in her mind. It made her feel… incomplete.

"Ma'am?"

The family looked behind them to see one of the flight attendants.

"Y-yes?" The distraught mother answered.

"First off, let me just say how sorry I am that this happened to you," the woman said, yet her voice seemed less than sincere. "But I need the passenger's name to give to the medical officials and airline."

"Uh, Mason. Mason Pines." Mr. Pines answered.

Mabel looked down. She didn't like hearing them call Dipper by his real name, because he was only ever called that when things went wrong. It made it all the more real, that this _was_ happening and it wasn't just some cruel joke.

"Alright, well, when we land in San Jose, there will be an ambulance for Mason on the tarmac. You'll need to help get him safely off the plane," the attendant went on. "We're going to be there in about twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?" Mrs. Pines squeaked out, her voice tight. "We have to wait twenty more minutes?"

"Ma'am, we have too much fuel. We need to burn some of it off before we can safely land," the attendant's voice was teetering on annoyed.

"That's twenty more minutes of uncertainty! I… I don't know… if I can ma-" Mrs. Pines was cut off by the lump in her throat.

"Lynn…" Mr. Pines set his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay. We will make it. _He _will make it." His wife nodded slightly, a muffled sob escaping her.

Mabel couldn't do it anymore. Couldn't watch her parents like this. Before she even knew what she was doing, she stood up and pushed her way through the aisle, toward the tail of the plane. She shoved open the door to one of the tiny lavatories, barely getting time to close and lock it before the crying overtook her. The eleven year old curled up on the seat of the toilet, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

No, it wasn't enough. It didn't feel secure enough.

Mabel wiped at the tears streaming down her face, the salty liquid being soaked up in the fabric of her sweater.

Her sweater.

It was something new to her, something she was beginning to find it hard to live without, something so uniquely _Mabel. _Maybe that would do it.

With sobs still wracking her small frame, Mabel pulled herself into her sweater, pushing the neck over her head and torso over her knees. Inside, she felt safer, hidden from everything horrible that was happening. She felt like she could just stay there forever.

_Oh, Dipper… please, please, please… please be okay, _Mabel thought. _You have to be okay. I don't know what I would do without you. You're everything to me… I need you._

* * *

**Well, I didn't mean for this to turn into an origin story of Sweatertown, but... I guess it did XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, friends! I am finally back from vacat****ion! I had an amazing time, seeing people and places I haven't seen in three years. Sorry about the resulting hiatus, though...**

**Anyway, now I am back and here to do more regular updating! Now, for the next chapter of INLYS.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mabel?" A soft knock came on the door. "Sweetie, you need to come out." It was her mother's voice.

Mabel poked her head out of the sweater collar, sniffing. Still, she didn't move any further.

"Honey, they can't land if you're not in your seat. I know this isn't easy but we need to land for Dipper's sake. He needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible."

Hearing her brother's name pulled Mabel out of her stupor. Her mom was right; Dipper needed help right away. And Mabel would never do anything to prevent him from getting it. With a shuddering breath, she pushed her arms back into her sleeves and opened the door.

Mrs. Pines was there for her, arms ready to receive her daughter. Mabel threw herself into those arms, letting them carry her back to her seat. As soon as she was sitting, the plane rumbled as the landing gear extended below them.

"Flight attendants prepare for landing," the PA crackled to life. A different attendant from the earlier one who'd talked to the Pines came over.

"As soon as we come to a stop, you're going to take him off the plane," she began to explain to the family. "There is an ambulance waiting next to the gate. You'll take the emergency door from the jetway down to the pavement."

The parents nodded, still not fully being able to comprehend the surreal situation. A minute later, they felt the aircraft jerk when the wheels touched the ground.

Mabel looked over at Dipper, whose pain stricken face tightened even more at the movement. _Hang in there. We're so close. _

The two minutes it took for the plane to make it to the gate seemed to take years. But the moment it came to a stop, and the flight attendants gave them the go ahead, the family was rushing off the plane.

The passengers around them all reacted differently. Some turned away. Some had hands over their mouths. Some were indifferent. Some were holding their children close. Some even mumbled a quiet word of encouragement or prayer. But the Pines hardly noticed any of it.

As soon as they got to the jetway, there was a worker waiting for them. He directed them to a door on the side, and down a set of stairs to the tarmac. As promised, an ambulance was parked beside the plane, as well as a police car.

Even though he didn't want to let him go, but Mr. Pines handed over his son to the medics. One of them stayed with the parents and Mabel as the others worked on getting Dipper stable.

"They briefed us on the situation on our way here," the medic said. He gave a reassuring pat on the father's shoulder. "Your son is in good hands."

A minute later another medic came over to the remaining three members of the family. "We're ready to depart now. One of the parents can ride with the patient, and the rest of you can ride in that car. Hurry along."

Mr. and Mrs. Pines looked at each other, and with a small nod, the mother rushed to the ambulance.

"Come on, Mabel," Mr. Pines tired pulling his daughter toward the car, but she seemed rooted to the spot.

"I… I can't leave him, Dad!" Mabel attempted to follow her mom to the ambulance, but one of the paramedics stopped her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you can't ride with him."

"But- but he needs me! I have to!" The girl struggled against him. "Dipper!" She screamed, her voice panicked. Another set of hands wrapped around her, this time her father's.

"Mabel, the longer we fight, the more time it will take to get your brother help!"

Finally, the eleven year old slowed her fighting, breaking down as her dad took her to the car. An officer was in the driver's seat, giving a cordial greeting despite the tense situation. As soon as everyone was settled, both vehicles flipped on their lights and took off toward the city.

* * *

**Poor Pines family... All they wanted was a fun vacation. Will Dipper (and Mabel) be alright?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about that little break there... I was having trouble figuring out what this chapter would be. But it's here now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mabel had only ever visited San Jose one other time in her life. That was back when she and Dipper were really little, and they were visiting an aunt who used to live there.

She didn't remember much from the trip. They saw some mountains, drove through the city, spent time with family. But even then, she knew she wanted to visit again someday.

Mabel sure didn't think the next time she visited would be in the back of a police car, rushing to a hospital, as she watched the city zoom by through teary eyes.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes," the officer said from the driver's seat. He hadn't said much the whole ride. Probably because there wasn't much to say.

Mabel felt a hand squeeze hers, and she looked over to see her father giving her a reassuring smile. "He'll be okay, Mabes. We're almost there," the father whispered.

She wished she could be that sure.

"When we get there, Mason will be moved to an operating room as soon as one is ready," the officer continued. "The rest of you will be directed to a waiting room."

"How long is it gonna take?" Mabel asked before she could stop herself.

"I'm not quite sure, sweetie. The doctors will need to tell you all of that."

Mabel's lip quivered again. "Is- is my brother gonna be okay?" She felt Mr. Pines lean into hug her as much as he could with the seatbelt.

"He's in good hands. This is a very common surgery; it happens to a lot of people."

That did little to curb her fears.

It was quiet another moment before the officer spoke again. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"M-Mabel."

"Hm. Mabel and Mason." The officer thought for a moment. "Now that I look at you… are you and your brother twins?"

"Yeah," she answered, finally calming down to the questions. "But I'm older." She smiled slightly. "Dipper's jealous of that."

"I have nieces who are twins. They always fight about who's older, too." The officer smiled back. "So how old are you two?"

"We're eleven."

"Starting middle school? That's exciting." The officer made a right turn into a drop off zone. Mabel looked out to see a big 'EMERGENCY' sign. "We're here, Pines family."

Mabel and her dad hopped out of the car, starting hurriedly toward the entrance. At the last second though, Mr. Pines turned back, telling Mabel to wait one moment.

"I… I never got your name, sir." He said, holding out a hand for the officer to shake.

"Officer Dalton." The man returned the handshake.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Dalton, sir. It- it really means a lot. And… thank you for what you did for Mabel, too… she needed that." With that, Mr. Pines turned and grabbed his daughter's hand, the two of them running into the building.

Once they were inside, Officer Dalton finally returned to his car. He sat at the steering wheel for a moment, staring blankly at the leather, thinking it all over. He was just doing what he was taught to do when a child was scared. It didn't seem like much.

But apparently, it was.

The man sighed slightly, turning to look back at the emergency entrance. "I hope it all turns out well for you, kiddo. For you… and your sister."

Then, he finally turned the key in the ignition.

* * *

**Hm, I tried really getting the feels here by characterizing the officer. Not sure if it worked tho...**

**Next time, we rejoin Dip and Mrs. Pines!**

**Also, some updates: I have a few oneshots finished, but I didn't know if should post them yet because of this ongoing story. I think I will...**

**Also also, I am working on two more chapter stories simultaneous to this, because, y'know, ideas. One will be a threeshot, I think, and the other so far has 5 completed chapters lol. Both are Dragons. **

**I'm also also also finally finishing another Mario story!**

**Anyway... that's all for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, so I tried about five times to figure out the start of this chapter, and it still isn't right. Oh well, what can ya do? **

**Enjoy the next installment of INLYS!**

* * *

For Mrs. Pines, the world was moving in slow motion. She hardly even remembered jumping out of the ambulance when they arrived at the hospital, rushing through the automatic doors, her ears barely registering the voices of the paramedics. Until one fatal phrase was spoken.

"We'll get him in as soon as an operating room is ready."

_Wait, what? _"Ready? What do you mean _ready?"_ Mrs. Pines demanded.

"Well, ma'am, there might be a short wait for the appendectomy. If someone else arrives in more critical condition-"

"That doctor on the plane said that my son needed surgery immediately! And now… now we have to wait?"

"Mrs. Pines, we understand you're worried, but we will do everything we can to help your son."

"He needs help _now!" _

"We understand that. But we know nothing of the patient's history, and the doctors need to prepare."

"But… but…" Mrs. Pines voice faltered as she fell into near panic.

"It'll be alright, ma'am." The medic's calming voice finally let Mrs. Pines heart rate slow. "If you could, please begin filling out these medical history documents while we wait." He held out a clipboard and pen. The mother took them, sucking in a shaky breath. Then, she watched as her son was taken through the doors at the back of the waiting room.

A moment later, two pairs of footsteps came pounding through the entrance into the room.

"Mom!" Mabel threw herself at her mother, locking her arms around her waist. The girl looked frantically around. "Where's Dipper?"

"They already took him, honey."

"No…" Mabel whimpered. "I- I didn't get to see him-" tears began slipping out of her eyes, before she felt someone else- her dad, she realized- join the embrace, sandwiching her in the middle.

"We still have to wait for them to even start the surgery, Reid. I… I don't know what to do." The voice was muffled to Mabel's ears from her position, but Mrs. Pines desperation was clear.

"Then we'll wait," came the father's response. "For Dipper."

"You're right, you're right. I just… I'm so scared, Reid. I want my baby to be okay."

"Shh, I know, I know…"

In the darkness between her parents, with the world seemingly falling apart, Mabel searched one last time for any trace of her brother.

But it was silent.

* * *

**I really went for the feels XD**

**Hopefully I captured the panic and heartache at least somewhat well!**

**Next chapter should be longer ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

"Pines family?"

The three members looked over to the sound of the voice. It was a nurse, standing by the doors leading out of the waiting room. "We're ready to begin. Would one of the parents like to come see the anesthesiologist?"

"You go," Mr. Pines said, nudging his wife. "He's always gone to you for comfort."

The woman nodded, slowly standing and making her way toward the waiting nurse. Then, the pair exited through the door.

"How is he?" Mrs. Pines asked once they were in the hallway.

"Conscious, but not really aware," the nurse answered. "He couldn't answer any of the questions we asked. Kept repeating something. A name, I think… Macie, Mallie... something like that."

"Mabel?" Mrs. Pines asked quickly.

"Yeah, that was it! Why?"

The mother shook her head in disbelief. Even in a painful, half conscious state, Dipper was calling out for Mabel. "That's his sister," she responded. "The two of them can never do anything without knowing how the other is."

"Your kids must have some pretty special bond then," the nurse commented, pushing open a door. "Follow me."

Inside was another nurse and doctor, as well as a bed with Dipper. Mrs. Pines rushed to her boy's side, a wave of relief crashing over her when she saw his half open eyes. "Dipper, it's me, it's Mom." She picked up one of his hands, squeezing it.

"M-Mom?" The boy mumbled, though his eyes still hadn't focused on anything.

"Yes, honey. I'm here." The mother felt a few tears escape her eyes, overwhelmed with it all.

"Mrs. Pines, I presume?" The doctor asked, walking up beside her. "I'm Dr. Maynard, the anesthesiologist. I'll be making sure your son sleeps peacefully during the procedure." He pulled over a cart with some equipment on it, picking up a clear mask with a tube coming off it. "This is the anesthesia mask, and it'll go over Mason's nose and mouth to put him to sleep. Now, even though he's out of it right now, he might still be comforted with you here. If you'll just keep holding his hand like that, that'll be the last thing he remembers."

Mrs. Pines nodded, feeling as if any attempt at speaking would send her into sobs. _Be strong, be strong for him. _

"Mason, can you hear me?" Dr. Maynard asked. Dipper nodded slightly. "Okay, when I put this mask on you, I need you to start counting. Can you do that for me?" The boy nodded again. "Alright, here we go."

Mrs. Pines squeezed her son's hand one more time as the doctor placed the mask on him. As requested, he started counting, though his words were near unintelligible.

He only made it to three before the medicine overtook him.

"He's out," Dr. Maynard told his assistant, who promptly nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard. The doctor turned back to Mrs. Pines. "Thank you for your help, but I'm afraid no one, parent or not, is allowed to be here for the surgery. The doctor in the waiting room will explain everything else. But don't worry; when he wakes up, you'll be right there, as if you never left his side." The man smiled slightly, offering a reassuring shoulder pat before having one of the nurses escort Mrs. Pines back to her family.

* * *

**I personally have only had surgery once, and that was 12 years ago. But I still remember the doctors explaining all their equipment to me beforehand, and letting me try on one of the anesthesia masks. It made it seem less scary haha**

**Hope you'll all join me next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello friends, I am back with the next installment of INLYS! We've finally reached the climax, and this is probably the most emotional chapter yet!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone knows that waiting is agony. But it's especially horrible when the wait is laced with worry and uncertainty for a loved one.

Mabel got up from her chair again, walking over to the small refreshments table and pouring her sixth glass of water. She'd never been a "sit still" kind of girl to begin with, and the anxiety was really not making her restlessness any better. The eleven year old paced back and forth by the table, thinking of nothing, yet thinking of everything at the same time.

"Mabel, honey, come sit back down," her mother called for her. "You're going to wear yourself out with that pacing."

She did, resting her head on her mom's shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay… I know we're all… a bit stressed." Mrs. Pines began running her fingers through her daughter's long hair. "But Dr. Vinske said it'll only be about an hour in surgery, if all goes well."

"I know, I just… can't think properly right now. I've never been alone this long before," Mabel said.

"What do you mean? You two have spent much longer times apart than this."

"It's different. You wouldn't understand…" Mabel closed her eyes, feeling for any sign of her brother. "And besides, I don't even _want _to think about what they're doing to him."

"You know they're doing what they have to to help him. And he's asleep. He can't feel a…" Mrs. Pines trailed off, seeing the odd expression coming over Mabel's face. "Mabes?"

But Mabel wasn't listening. She focused a little more on her brother's special place in her mind. She could feel him again. She could feel him and he-

Mabel snapped her eyes open, breathing heavily, trying not to scream. Both parents began asking her what was wrong, but neither could break through.

_Dipper! Dipper! Oh, he's hurt… he's hurt. He needs me! I have to get to him! _

Mabel got up from her chair, prepared to bolt, when her father's strong grasp stopped her.

"Mabel, Mabel, calm down!"

_No! Dipper's hurt! I have to help him! _The girl's heart was racing, and the only thing she could think of was getting to her brother.

"Mabel, please!" The grip tightened. Finally, she turned back to her parents, eyes huge and full of fear. Her parents expressions were just as scared, forcing her back to reality. Looking into her mom and dad's terrified eyes, Mabel felt her own well up with tears and she burst into sobs, throwing herself into her mother's arms.

"I… I felt him, Mommy…" she choked out. "I felt him."

Mrs. Pines looked toward her husband, completely unsure of what to do as she held her sobbing daughter. But all he could offer was the same helpless expression mirroring her own.

The mother began rocking her girl slowly, even if she hadn't done so in years. Then, in the back of her mind, a memory resurfaced.

Years ago, while at the park, Dipper broke his arm and was knocked out while playing on the playground. Even while he was unconscious, Mabel couldn't stop crying about how much it hurt, and how much she missed him, though he was right there. And now, she was doing the same thing.

Mrs. Pines swallowed at her own tears. Somehow, though she couldn't imagine how, her children understood each other in a way beyond words and contact. It was almost as if they could feel their other half even when they were apart. The mother didn't understand it, and that made it all the more impossible to try and comfort her daughter. So, she just continued rocking her, hoping that the feeling would soothe her cries.

Yet she somehow knew that the only thing that could truly help was for Mabel to see Dipper again.

A door opened, and the parents looked up to see Dipper's nurse standing there.

"Pines family?" She said, getting Mabel's attention as well. The young girl sat back up, wiping at her tear stained cheeks. "The surgery was successful. We're moving Mason to room 412 now. You're welcome to come see him."

Before the nurse had even finished her sentence, Mabel was on her feet and running.

* * *

**So, the way I see it, Mrs. Pines (not sure about the husband) knows the twins have some sort of connection, but she doesn't understand how. **

**Also, yay, Dipper's okay! **

**I did lots of research on larpascopic appendectomy for this. I hope it shows haha.**

**Til next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello friends, and welcome back to INLYS! There's not much for me to say, so on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mabel pushed open the door to room 412, her heart pounding in her chest. The room was small, with only a bed and two plastic chairs, and a TV mounted up in the corner by the door to the restroom.

A nurse standing by the bed looked up at the sound of the door. She smiled. "You must be Mabel Pines. I've heard a lot about you."

Mabel gave a halfhearted nod, not caring about anything but the person asleep in the bed. "How's my brother?"

"Still asleep, but he'll be fine. We got his appendix out before it could rupture."

Mabel nodded. "C-can I…" she gestured to the bed.

"Of course." The nurse stepped aside. "I'm just checking up on his fluids. Don't mind me."

Mabel walked up to the side of the hospital bed, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Hey, bro-bro," she whispered. He was asleep, yet he didn't quite look peaceful; there was a twinge of pain in his expression. Mabel picked up one of his limp hands, taking a deep breath. For the first time since that moment on the plane, she felt the tension in her shoulders dissipate. With her fingers locked between her twin's… she finally felt complete again.

A sound behind her made her turn; Mr. and Mrs. Pines were standing in the doorway now, the wife's arms around her husband and both sets of eyes glistening. The parents made their way inside the room, rushing to join their daughter. Mrs. Pines, as carefully as possible, embraced her son.

"Oh, Dipper… you gave us quite a scare," she laughed through her tears. "We're all just so glad you're okay."

Mr. Pines joined his wife in the hug, then pulled back and began running his fingers through his son's hair. "I love you more than you know, son."

The nurse finished her duties, offering the Pines a smile before slipping out of the room.

Then, the sound of a phone ringing interrupted the family. Mrs. Pines pulled out her cell, her brows drawing together in confusion at the caller ID. "It's the airline," she told her husband, before stepping into the hallway and flipping open the phone. After a moment, Mr. Pines gave Dipper a quick kiss on the top of the head before going out with his wife.

Mabel glanced over at the parents, then turned her attention back to her brother.

"Hi… I know you can't hear me right now, but… I just wanted to say something," Mabel said softly. "You mean the world to me, Dipper. You've been there for me every moment of our lives, and I can't imagine what I would do if I lost you." The girl squeezed her brother's unresponsive hand tightly. "When I saw you collapse on the plane… it was like I couldn't breathe. Like I couldn't think. Like I was underwater, trying to get back to the surface." Mabel looked at Dipper's face again, searching for any sign of him hearing her. But it was still. The girl exhaled slowly, before letting go of his hand and climbing over the bed rail. Once she was on the bed, she curled up close to her twin, taking his hand again. Mabel closed her eyes, soaking in the familiar comfort she felt with her best friend beside her. It was a feeling she never wanted to lose again. "I need you, Dipper. And I'm not leaving your side," she whispered, squeezing his hand one last time.

And this time, she felt a light squeeze back.

* * *

**Eeeeeek! Twin bonding!**

**Next chapter is (sadly) the final chapter! Hope you'll all join me for it!**


	12. Epilogue

**And finally, we have reached the end of this story. It's been quite a ride, and I just wanted to thank everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed. It all means a lot to me! You rock!**

**So without further ado, the last chapter of I Never Left Your Side. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_One month later_

"Come on, Dipper, let's go! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming, slow down!"

Dipper picked up his pace to a run, catching up to his sister.

"Kids! You don't need to run! We're not going to miss our plane," Mr. Pines called after the twins.

"I know!" Mabel called back. "But I just wanna get there as fast as I can!"

"Your father's right, Mabel," Mrs. Pines chimed in. "And be careful, Dipper. Not too fast."

"I'm fine, Mom," the boy responded, annoyed. "The doctor said so. Stop worrying."

"I know, I know," Mrs. Pines said. "Just- hey! Where do you think you're going?" The woman yelled to her husband, who had taken off running himself.

"After our children, what else?" He answered.

Mrs. Pines shook her head, laughing a little before breaking into a run herself.

The family arrived at their gate and went up to check in with the attendant.

"I still can't believe Southwest refunded our tickets," Mrs. Pines said.

"I can!" Mabel chirped. "We're _irresistible," _she said, waving her sweater sleeves around.

Dipper elbowed her in the arm, laughing. "There is something wrong with you."

"You're just realizing that?" She laughed back.

The Pines boarded their flight, getting situated in their seats. Dipper looked out the small reinforced window, a wave of emotions hitting him.

It had been a long month, full of feeling sick, pain medication, sleeping, and a seemingly never-ending soreness. And the whole time, Mabel hadn't left his side. Any time his face screwed up in pain, she would rush to get medicine and the parents. Any time he was having trouble sleeping with discomfort, she would be right there, talking with him until he finally drifted off. He couldn't even remember how many baked goods she'd snuck him, how many glasses of water she'd fetched. And then, when he'd finally gone in for his follow up visit and gotten the all clear, there was a brand new sweater waiting for him at home. (This one had the logo for Ghost Harassers on it, and even though Dipper wasn't really a sweater guy, he'd worn it for three days straight.)

Dipper was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of someone grabbing his hand. He looked over to see his sister's grinning face.

"Ready for Family Vacation: Take Two?" She asked.

Dipper smiled back, giving her hand an excited squeeze. "Ready as I'll ever be."

The pair felt the aircraft begin to move, pulling out onto the runway. Mabel smiled as she was forced into the back of her seat while the plane accelerated, before lifting into the air.

"Oh, and bro?" He turned to her. "Try not to almost die this time?" The twins shared a good laugh, watching as the civilization below them grew smaller and smaller.

All the while, Mabel's hand never left her brother's.

* * *

**Yay! Cheesy happy endings! Anyway, I once again hope you all enjoyed this story! **

**My next venture is a chapter tale from How to Train your Dragon, and it's actually almost complete! (I was writing it alongside this one). **

**Till next story!**


End file.
